Our Family Needs You
by crowned tiger
Summary: Red comes over to comfort Snow after the events of "The Millers Daughter, Welcome to Storybrooke"


**Once Upon a Time is owned by ABC and created by Eddie and Adam; I own nothing. It was suggested that I write a story about what Snow's currently going through on the show. This takes place after "Welcome to Storybrooke" This is one-shot.**

Snow laid in bed not moving, not caring, she ruined...everything. Well that's what she thought. She heard her husband putting together food and heard movement from upstairs. Her family was getting ready for the day, but she didn't care. She couldn't let them 'in' anymore. Like Regina said, she'll be the one that will tear her family apart.

Snow was brought out of her thoughts when she heard a knock at their door. She buried herself further into her covers. She didn't want to see anyone...she didn't want to see the accusations from friends, she didn't want to know what was happening in Storybrooke anymore, she just didn't care. She felt the bed dip and an arm wrap around her. She moved her covers to look at the person, "Red?"

"Hey," She greeted as she and Snow moved into a sitting position. "I know you're not ok. I know you won't be ok for awhile."

"I tricked Regina into killing her own mother," Snow told her friend with tears shinning in her eyes. "Who does that? Not Snow White, not me."

"Snow you would kill for your family. I killed for you once, remember? I killed my own mother to save and protect you. You killed for family, you killed to save your grandson, your daughter, and your husband. We all know that it was Rumpelstiltskin's plan, you were trying to save Henry's grandfather's life too."

"But I used Regina's insecurities against her," Snow reminded her shaking her head, "That was wrong."

Red sighed, "Snow we both know no one but Regina was going to get close enough to Cora. Plus we all know Regina has serious emotional problems, she's tried to kill her own mother at least twice!" Red moved so she was looking Snow in the eyes, "I don't think the act itself is what is turning you quote dark unquote," Red said making quotation gestures. "I think you're blaming yourself so much that you're turning yourself dark. We are who we believe to be, I think you told me that once, remember?"

Snow sighed putting her head in her hands, "How do I get past this? I don't want to become Rumpelstiltskin, he told me that he constantly tells himself what he's doing is right. That wasn't right, Red."

"So, you're telling me. That it wasn't right to kill my mother to save you?" Snow looked away, "No, no look at me. You're telling me it wasn't right for you to find a way to stop Cora, when she attacked your family? Because remember you didn't go after Cora's heart until she and Regina attacked." Rd sighed, "Snow, look at me in the eyes and tell me that you wouldn't do whatever was necessary to put your daughter and grandson first."

Snow stared into her friend's eyes, Red was right, she would do whatever she needed to for Emma and Henry. "I just feel so lost."

"I know, but hey, you're still Snow White, if you remember, Regina, Rumpelstiltskin, Cora, we've seen them kill others with no sense of remorse afterwards. Hell half the time they celebrated. You, you're still good. That darkness is only being caused because you believe you deserve that stain. Well if you deserve that stain, then I deserve mine. Because I would choose to save you again," Red told her friend laying her head on Snow's shoulder. "If you want, use that stain of darkness to keep you from becoming Regina, from becoming evil. But please, please don't push us away."

"So it's ok I did this to protect my family, it's ok that I feel sorry that I organized Cora's death? But you're saying I can't let my decision control me?" Red nodded her head, "So I shouldn't let Regina's threat control me..."

"You never had before," Snow giggled as she cuddled to Red. "Plus you didn't organize it, you were Rumpelstiltskin's pawn, so was Regina."

Snow sat quietly for a moment, "I should speak to them," Snow said looking towards the direction where her family would be. "I can't stand the idea of them hating me."

"They won't hate you. Especially your Charming and your daughter, Henry he might have some difficulty, he didn't know what would have happened if you hadn't stopped Cora. Everyone will just have to be patient, much like you were with me. We understand your not going to be happy-happy joy-joy, but this family can't be without you." Snow looked her friend in the eye, "I'm not just talking about your husband, your daughter, and grandson. I mean me, the dwarves...we all built this family around you. To all of us, you've fought, suffered, lost, so much. But you won't ever lose this family."

Snow hugged her closest friend, the one woman she considered to be her sister, in a tight embrace. "Thank you."

"You're welcome, now in the words that you used with me all those years ago. "Go take a bath and get up and come out with me!" Snow laughed allowing Red to pull her out of bed.

**Thanks for reading, please leave a review, please be kind though thanks :)**


End file.
